


Get This Right

by broadway_and_burbank



Series: Righteous Romance [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: On Kristoff and Anna’s wedding night, their first time doesn’t go quite as smoothly as Kristoff had hoped.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Righteous Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547257
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123





	Get This Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea bu tumblr user kristanna! Special thanks to tumblr user gabiwnomagic for the INCREDIBLE art of this fic on my blog if you want to go see! (And also for beta reading!)

The ceremony had been perfect.

Kristoff, who had never even thought about marriage before Anna, cried at the first sight of her, wishing he had the right words to tell her how much he loved her, how grateful he was that he was the man she wanted to spend her life with.

Anna, who had planned her wedding ever since she was a lonely little girl, cried when she saw him, too. She didn’t have the time to tell him everything she loved about him or how the prince she’d dreamed of when she was young was _nothing_ compared to the real, live man in front of her.

Elsa had come back for the ceremony, trolls packed the front pews, foreign dignitaries came to honor the Queen of Arendelle’s union, and everyone in the kingdom attend as well, but Anna and Kristoff only had eyes for each other as they declared their love in words long valued and respected.

But their eyes told each other what was written in their hearts, not on a piece of paper.

The celebration afterwards had been a blur. Anna walked Kristoff through their wedding dance, but he didn’t stumble once. When he twirled and dipped her, Anna laughed with all the joy and love in her heart and Kristoff couldn’t keep his eyes off her.

Her hand was in his the rest of the evening.

But now it was quiet, nothing but the sound of wood crackling in the hearth as Kristoff stoked the fire, the flames burning hotter and brighter with each passing second.

“Did you see the Duke of Harstad dancing?” Anna asked, giggling by Kristoff. “I nearly cried I was laughing so hard!”

Kristoff grinned as he stood up, putting the poker back on its stand. “Yeah. He actually made me feel better about my dancing.”

“Hey.” Anna walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked up at him. “Your dancing was _wonderful._”

“Oh, yeah?” Grinning, Kristoff began to sway in his spot and Anna laughed as he stepped away in order to twirl her around. He brought her back close to him, her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“It was perfect.” Anna nearly sighed, leaning her head against his chest as she looked into the fire. “Better than I ever could’ve imagined.”

“It _was_ perfect,” Kristoff agreed, speaking into her ear. “It would’ve been perfect no matter what, just as long as you were there.”

“Kristoff…” Anna turned in his arms, leaning against him as she looked into his dark eyes reflecting the blaze of the fire. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Anna.” His hand trailed up her back and Anna could feel the heat of his skin through her wedding dress.

“And we’re married.” She grinned up at him, the events of the day seeming to finally catch up to her.

“We’re married,” Kristoff repeated, smiling down with those brown, soft eyes and Anna’s knees felt weak when he leaned down and gave her a chaste, loving kiss on her lips.

“You...you know what happens now, right?” She whispered against his lips, and Kristoff shivered despite the fire.

After the engagement, they’d gotten more daring; kissing, touching, and rubbing against each other any spare moment they got alone, which wasn’t very often. But it had always been above clothes, quick explorations between meetings or in empty rooms where no one would find them.

But they were now married. That night, and every night for the rest of their lives, could be spent together without whispers or secrets or hidden alcoves. For the first time, they could truly be together as husband and wife.

The thought both thrilled and terrified Kristoff, who suddenly lost his voice after Anna’s question. “Anna, I…” he drifted off, his hand reaching up to rest against her soft cheek. “I love you and – I just –”

“It’s okay.” Smiling, Anna put her small hand over his large one. “I’m nervous, too. But I want this. I want you.” Knowing he wasn't going to make the first move, Anna leaned up and kissed him.

Responding immediately, Kristoff pulled her flush against him, reveling in the feeling of her small body against his. He parted his lips to deepen the kiss and Anna moaned in his mouth as she accepted his tongue. When he gently bit her lip, Anna gasped, heat starting to build in her stomach. Her hands traveled down to grip his sash, her fingers curling around the fabric and pulling slightly.

Kristoff pulled away, eyes wide. “I don’t...I don’t know what to do.” Embarrassed, he looked at the floor, not able to meet her eyes.

Anna’s heart broke at the ashamed look on his face and she gently tilted his chin up. “I don’t either. We’ll figure it out together, okay? Like we do with everything else.”

“I just want to get this right,” he confessed, finally meeting her gaze. “I want this to be good for you.”

Anna didn’t know a ton about men’s bodies, but she knew enough. She was well aware that this probably wasn’t going to be as pleasurable for her as it was for him. She’d heard plenty of wedding-night stories that ended up going less than great, but she didn’t care. This was about _them,_ no one else, and she was going to make him happy. Gently taking his hands in hers, Anna spoke with absolute sincerity. “You’re here, that’s all I want.” Kristoff still looked unsure, so she grinned up at him and gave him another kiss. “I think we’re still wearing too many clothes, don’t you?”

Unable to swallow or speak, Kristoff nodded, unconsciously gripping her wedding gown in his hands as he held her.

Anna felt her hands tremble slightly, but she pushed through it and gently placed her hands on Kristoff’s chest. Without speaking, she slid her hands up and under his dress jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. The unwanted garment crumpled on the floor, and just that one piece was enough for Anna’s heart rate to rise. “I’m gonna need some help with mine.”

Kristoff’s breath died in his throat as she turned around and he eyed the ties going down the back of her bodice. He gently reached out, fumbling with the ties until they came loose, and she slipped the article of clothing off.

Anna took it upon herself to take off her outer layer of skirts and stockings, and soon she was only covered by her corset and chemise. Although the fire burned bright beside them, goosebumps danced across Kristoff’s skin.

“Now this,” Anna said to herself as she turned back around and began working on the buttons on Kristoff’s vest. He tried to help, but their fingers just hit and tangled with each other so Anna gently pushed his hands away and finished it herself.

After shrugging the vest off, Kristoff was left in just a white cotton button up, and Anna felt a jerk go down her spine as she saw his chest rise and fall beneath it. Her fingers traveled up his torso and began undoing top button, working her way down quickly to his lower stomach, letting the palms of her hands wander over the broad expanse of the newly exposed skin of his chest.

Anna’s suddenly frantic movements sent Kristoff nearly wild and he kissed her fervently, needing to touch her the way she was touching him. He pulled her close, his tongue sliding against hers as he grabbed at her ass, causing Anna moan. “Can I see you?” he asked, panting against her lips.

Without a second’s hesitation, Anna turned around again, revealing the laces of her corset. As she began taking pins out of her hair, letting it fall down her back and shoulders, Kristoff tugged at the ties.

“It’s not – I can’t get –” Kristoff tugged a little harder, and Anna could hear the frustration in his voice as he struggled.

“Kristoff,” she said calmly, turning back to him. “It’s okay. We can take our time.”

“I’m sorry,” he said instantly, pulling his hands back to himself. “Is this too fast? Was I pulling too hard? Do you want me to –”

“Kristoff,” she said again, before he said the word ‘stop’ because, no, she definitely didn’t want to stop. Anna gave him a smile and kissed him again. “Breathe. Just try again.” With her hair now free from its updo, Anna pulled it over her exposed shoulder.

But instead of reaching for her laces again, Kristoff’s fingers found her shoulders. He gently gripped the skin, trailing his hands down her arms and bent his head so his lips could follow. Anna sighed at the feeling as his hands left her arms to grab her waist, then his fingers went back to her laces. Kristoff tried to calm his shaking hands as he focused on the tight ties.

“I thought you were good at knots,” Anna teased, although she shivered despite herself.

“These are the smallest knots I’ve ever seen,” he mumbled, trying to pick them out. With an inhale of relief and surprise, the top knot loosened and Kristoff began to pull the laces out.

The moment Anna felt the corset come loose, she faced Kristoff again, gazing up into his wide, anxious eyes. “I want you to look at me, Kristoff.” And with that, she slipped off the corset and her chemise, leaving only her drawers to cover her bottom half, but her top was completely exposed.

Nearly choking, Kristoff just stared. He had peeked down her dress quite a few times, but _this_ – her so bare, so open – sent the air out of his lungs and the blood rushing straight to his cock. Her body was flushed and her chest rose up and down, her nipples hard due to being exposed in the open air.

Inwardly, Kristoff felt like a pig gazing at her like that, but he couldn’t stop. Her breasts were small and perfect like the rest of her and all he could do was watch her body move as she glowed in the firelight.

Anna gave him a shy smile and bit her lip as he stayed silent. She felt a bit awkward, but she liked the look in his eyes. It reminded her of the first time she kissed him, how shocked and elated he was. They’d come so far since then.

But it didn’t take long for Anna to become impatient – he was just looking at her; she wanted _more._ She took his face in her hands, searching his eyes. “You can touch me.”

At her command, Kristoff kissed her, bringing one hand to the back of her neck and the other to the small of her back, pulling her close. Anna grinned against his lips as his hands grabbed at her skin, releasing her only to bring them to her front, cupping her breasts in his hands.

Moaning into her mouth, Kristoff felt her nipples under his thumbs and he released her again, pulling her hips to his, and Anna gasped as she felt him react through the remaining fabric.

Pulling his mouth away from hers, Kristoff bent down, lips and teeth and tongue ravishing her neck, then her collarbone. His hands wandered freely from her ass her waist to her breasts and back again. He touched every inch he could standing up, and he felt himself harden more as Anna mewled and sighed into his mouth.

The fire was hot, but Kristoff’s hands were blazing as they roamed Anna’s skin, and she nearly whined as she rubbed herself against him once more, curiosity and excitement filling her at the feel of his him. “Take me to bed,” was all she managed to gasp out.

Kristoff picked her up, kissing her shoulders and her neck as he stumbled over toward their new bed, not willing to let his lips leave her body for a single second.

They fell rather ungracefully on the bed, and Anna let out a small breath of surprise when he dropped her in it.

“Sorry –” Kristoff started.

“Get over here,” Anna said, not wanting to hear any apologies. All she wanted was to be with him.

Kristoff tried to climb carefully over her, but he was shaking and breathless and his elbow ended up pinning her hair down painfully.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Anna tried to pull her hair back.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Worried, Kristoff pulled back, sitting back on his knees. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry – are you okay?”

“I’m _fine._” Her scalp stung a bit, but it really wasn’t an issue. She smiled to try help calm him down. “I’m totally fine.”

“Oh, good.”

He looked so nervous that Anna almost laughed, but she knew that would only make him feel horrible, so she just smiled again. “You still have too many clothes on.”

“Oh!” Kristoff looked down at his partly-open shirt and quickly undid the rest of the buttons, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor.

“Much better.” Anna smiled as an invitation and Kristoff leaned down her to kiss her again, but she responded too quickly and they ended up smacking their foreheads together.

“Ow!”

“God!”

Sitting up herself, Anna rubbed her forehead beside Kristoff. “You really do have a think head.”

Kristoff deflated, face burning from shame and his pants uncomfortably tight. He shook his head, hands clutching the sheets. “This is...I’m so –”

“If you say sorry one more time –”

“I’m sorry!” Humiliated, Kristoff let go of the sheets and dropped his head in his hands. “I’m messing this up, aren’t I?”

“What? No!” Anna leaned against him, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. “We were doing really well there for a bit.”

“For a _bit,_” he emphasized, dropping his hands and looking at her.

“Oh, don’t give me that face,” she said, giving him an encouraging smile. “Here.” Anna laid back against the pillows and trailed her hands down her torso, ending at the band of her drawers. “Think you can help me get these off?”

Body reacting before mind, Kristoff scrambled over, now focused on nothing but her body and what lay underneath that white fabric. He couldn’t undo the buttons – his hands were shaking too much – so Anna undid them, leaving the rest of the work up to him.

Anna lifted her hips as Kristoff slowly began sliding off her drawers. Every centimeter of creamy skin revealed made Kristoff’s palms sweat and stomach tighten. Dropping them to the floor, Kristoff didn’t even pay attention to where he threw the article of clothing because Anna was under him – completely bare.

Blushing, Anna bit her lip again, searching Kristoff’s face for some kind of response.

Sitting back on his knees, Kristoff couldn’t think. Couldn’t speak. Anna’s legs were spread and his cock pulsed in anticipation as he looked at her center, breaths short and quick as he imagined entering the mystery of what those beautiful auburn curls were hiding.

His hand was on her leg before either of them knew it, and he gently stroked her knee, going down to her shin, before coming back up to her thigh.

“Anna...you – _wow._” Kristoff was so hard he could barely stand it. When she shifted her body under his touch, his body screamed in need as he watched her chest rise and her stomach go taut.

Anna could already feel she was wet and she quivered as he touched her legs. “Kristoff,” she said, relying on her tone to convey her feelings of love and trust.

Kristoff licked his lips unconsciously and bent down to place a kiss on her thigh. Anna gasped and grasped the sheets, desire pooling in her body.

He’d heard other men talk a lot about doing this, and women seemed to like it, so he placed another kiss on Anna’s other thigh and her breathy response told him she liked it, too. He wanted to please her, to make her say his name the way women apparently did when you pleasured them. Her soft, supple thighs surrounding him, Kristoff put his mouth to her.

Anna gasped in surprise at first, then...stayed silent. It, well, it didn’t feel _awful._ But it didn’t feel great, either. It even kind of hurt.

Kristoff had _no_ idea what he was doing – was he pushing too hard? How much tongue was he supposed to use? He assumed teeth were out of the question, but what if they weren’t? He didn’t know!

Squirming uncomfortably, Anna gently reached down to tap Kristoff’s head. “Kristoff, honey, that...that’s okay. You don’t have to do that.”

Looking up, Kristoff saw her sympathetic expression and sat up hurriedly. “Oh no, was that not…I thought you’d like it, I –’

“It was fine,” Anna said, watching him grow increasingly concerned. He just needed practice was all, but she wasn’t going to tell him that in the moment, not when he was trying so hard. “We should just –” She cut herself off; _just get it over with_ wasn’t what she wanted to say. But it was _very_ clear that Kristoff was ready for her and they should just do it because the sooner they did it the first time, the sooner they’d improve.

Kristoff felt himself flush again, silently cursing himself. She didn’t like it. God, he wasn’t doing _anything_ right.

Anna grinned at him as she sat up, tugging at the sash around his hips again. “Can I see you, now?” She was nervous, but she loved him and really wanted to do this with him.

Kristoff knew that sooner or later he’d need to reveal himself, but the shocked look on Anna’s face when he took off the rest of his clothing made his heart sink in his chest.

“_Oh,_” Anna breathed out as she gazed at him, fully erect. He had always been a man of size, and she loved that about him, but God, how was _that_ supposed to fit?

Sitting back on his knees again, Kristoff looked at himself, then back at Anna, equally horrified. “Oh God, I’m too big, aren’t I? Shit, Anna – I’m so sorry, I don’t think we can do this.”

“Kristoff, it’s –”

“No, don’t say it’s okay, Anna. Because it’s not okay. I…” Stressed and mortified beyond belief, Kristoff looked away, completely defeated. “I just wanted to make this special for you. But I haven’t managed to do a _single_ thing right.”

Feeling pain swell in her chest, Anna sat up on her knees, taking Kristoff’s face in her hands. “Kristoff, look at me.” He did. “Do you love me?”

She asked with such intensity that Kristoff found it impossible to look away from her eyes, not that he’d want to. “I love you more than _anything._”

“Then you’ve got that part right, and that’s all that matters. We have the rest of our lives to get good at this. But for right now, I just want to be with you.”

“I don’t…I don’t know how.”

“I don’t either.”

“I –”

“Do you want to make love to me?” Cutting him off, Anna held his gaze, her fingers stroking his cheek.

“_Yes._” He didn’t mean to sound so desperate, but his response came out more like a plea.

Anna kissed him fiercely, then laid back on the pillows. She rested on her elbows and smiled up at him, trying to look as enticing as possible as she spread her legs. “Then make love to me.”

Kristoff was trembling; he couldn’t help it. His cock was so hard it was nearly painful and his whole body seemed to hum as he situated himself above her.

“Give me your hand,” Anna said, and Kristoff put his hand in hers, expecting her to hold it. Instead, she brought it down to her center, sliding his fingers between her slick folds. “Right there, okay?”

Kristoff could only huff out a breath as a response, his mind shutting down as he focused in on the feeling of his fingers inside her.

Anna took his hand away, settling back into the pillows before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a way that was familiar and comfortable to her. “I’m ready.”

Kristoff gave her a hard, sudden kiss as he tested her entrance. Pulling back slightly, he looked at her uncertainly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I want to give this to you, Kristoff. Only to you.” She smiled and kissed him. “I want to give myself to you.”

Quivering at her words, Kristoff guided himself into her, eyes fluttering shut and a deep groan ripping through his throat as the head of his cock entered her. _God,_ she felt _so _good, so_ warm._

Anna squeezed her eyes shut and bit back a cry of pain, but a slight grunt worked its way out and Kristoff immediately stopped, looking down at her, panicked.

“Anna! What’s wrong?”

Opening her eyes, Anna swallowed her pain as she looked up at him, his face heavy with worry. But his body was tight and hard and _holding back for her,_ so she shook her head. “J-just go slow.”

Mind and body at odds, Kristoff entered her slowly, thoughts clouding over until nothing was left but the feeling of Anna under and around him. “A...Anna…” he mumbled, shaking as he tried to keep himself in control.

Her fingers now digging into his shoulders, Anna took a deep breath as she watched Kristoff struggle to stay still. “You can move,” she whispered.

Without hesitation, Kristoff followed her order. He began to make sloppy thrusts, moaning in her ear as he entered her once, twice, three times. His cock slid between her inner walls and his world narrowed to the sensation of how hot and wet and _tight_ she was. “An-anna – _mm_ –” He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of their lives together, but his thoughts were jumbled and he couldn’t make a coherent sentence. All he knew and all he felt was heat and wet and _Anna._

Anna moved her hips under him best she could, not entirely sure of the best angle herself. The pinch of pain was dissipating, but it wasn’t any more comfortable. Still, she lay under Kristoff as he moved above her and dug her fingers into his back as he clumsily thrust inside her.

“Anna – I –” He wasn’t going to last any longer; this felt better than anything he’d _ever_ experienced. The world smelled and tasted and felt like Anna and his entire body was coiled like a spring before he shuddered, burying himself deep within her as he came, his hands gripping her body like she was bound to float away if he let go.

The whole thing only lasted thirty seconds, if that, but Kristoff slumped against her, exhausted. Anna accepting his weight gladly, stroking his hair as he panted into her ear. She kissed his cheek as he caught his breath.

“I love you,” he said, voice husky against her cheek and Anna smiled.

“I love you, too.”

It took another moment before Kristoff was able to move. He gingerly pushed himself up on his elbows and pulled out of her. When he saw the blood, a wave a guilt and pain washed away the feeling of euphoria he’d just come down from.

“It’s okay!” Anna said quickly, reading the look of fear on his face. “I know it happens sometimes.”

But Kristoff felt sick to his stomach at the thought of what he just did. “Did...did I hurt you?”

Anna reached out for him, and he leaned back down to her. She kissed his nose. “Only a little. It’s fine.”

“Would you stop saying it’s fine?” he said, upset at himself. “Did you even…” He looked down at her desperately, hoping he at least gave her some kind of pleasure.

Biting her lip, Anna shook her head, deciding not to lie about her non-existent climax.

Sighing, Kristoff pushed himself off his new wife and laid next to her in bed, furious at himself. “I am _so sorry,_ Anna. This was supposed to be – I wanted to make this good for you.”

He looked so sad that Anna felt her heart break. It killed her seeing him like this. “Hey,” she said softly, curling into his side. “You’re my husband now. Unfortunately for you, that means you’re stuck with me for life. That’s quite a lot of time to work out all the kinks.”

“But this is our wedding night. We’re supposed to enjoy it.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“What?” He looked at her like she was crazy. “You were _incredible._ I loved it.”

“Good.” She gave him a soft kiss. “That’s all I wanted.”

“But what about you? I want you to be honest with me. Did you enjoy it?”

“I enjoyed being with you.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Did I enjoy the actual sex? No, but that’s alright.” She stroked Kristoff’s face, her hand then falling to his chest and she curled her fingers through the golden curls. “This was our first time. It will _always_ be special for that. I got to see you, I got to touch you, and you got to see and touch me. I enjoyed that a lot.”

“Really?” His eyes were still clouded in disbelief.

“Yes! Kristoff, we have forever to get better at this. So stop worrying. Because I’m definitely not going to enjoy the rest of our night if you keep worrying. Or if you apologize again!” She could see the words forming on his mouth.

Kristoff just sighed in surrender. “Can I make it up to you?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure of it.”

He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. He still felt horrible, but God, he loved that woman. He couldn’t wait to make it up to her.

Anna was sore, but she felt so safe in his arms. She always did; she always would. “You can start now,” she said, tucking her head under his chin. “We need to clean up a bit, but afterwards, you can hold me all night. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> How could I not use this title lmaooo


End file.
